


Snippets of a Templar's Biography

by Chocoholic777



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic777/pseuds/Chocoholic777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eyes of the Queen agent of Razum-dar wished to know more of his rookie, mysterious comrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets of a Templar's Biography

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've just started playing ESO with the Aldmeri Dominion Fraction.  
> There's not much of spoilers in this Ficlet, but just to be on the safe side, there is mentioning of "The Perils of Diplomacy" quest.  
> I wrote this for a prompt over in SKM, on the ESO page, asking for the backstory of my Khajiit Templar of Dro'sani.  
> Anyhow I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Elder Scrolls Online game nor have I made profit off of this. Templar Dro'sani belongs to me.

"One thing Raz was meaning to ask, since the day Raz fished you out of the sea," Razum-dar began, glancing sidelong at his elder kinsman finishing off a pint of Citrus Malt. "How, by S'rendarr's Shield, did you come about being in the midst of the sea? There were no other boats and, more oddly, you were not wet whereas Raz had to shake off the water from this Khajiit's fur." The agent questioned his companion and new comrade. Although the elder was overall composed, Razum-dar noticed the nervous twitch of Dro'sani's ears. The Khajiit realised he has touched a raw wound. 

"Why are you called 'Dro'?" He inquires, shifting onto another topic that will get the portly Khajiit to open up to him. "Surely you cannot be a grandfather - you're much too young!" For whatever reason, Dro'sani bursts out laughing at Razum-dar's joke that he does not know himself. Regardless he chuckles along with the eccentric Templar's cachinnation. 

"Oh! Dro'sani had no notion that this one has inclination to be most charming!" He breathlessly states between giggles, obvious undertones of mirth further coloured the Khajiit's given opinion on Razum-dar's unintended wisecrack. The agent stares flummoxed at Dro'sani, his ears tipped down in a show of embarrassment. The elder Khajiit noticed the other's silence and awkward expression, the amusement bleed from his feline face. 

"Oh... This one was serious." He shifts in his stool, suddenly uncomfortable, which did not suit the Khajiit's laid-back, generally cheery persona. Razum-dar knew his kinsman was older than he, the agent had not considered exactly how OLD the Templar was. 

"Well, to start off, Dro'sani was not given 'Dro' for being a grandparent. Rather how Dro'sani acted more mature and wise amongst fellow Templars in training." Dro'sani began, gesturing at his empty mug to the Bosmeri bartender for a refill without breaking eye-contact with Razum-dar. "The other Templars were younger than Dro'sani but it was mainly how Dro'sani acted like an "old-fart cat", as they put it. Dro'sani took it in stride of course, since it was more a compliment than an insult." He paused, retrieving and dropping the few coins into the outstretched bartender's hand then sipping on his fresh brew, smacking his lips at the citrus tang of the beer. "Just to let this one know, Dro'sani is fifty-one Hot Seasons." At this Razum-dar's jaw drops at the given information. 

Fifty-one?! 

That is way more than what the agent assumed. Razum-dar himself is only thirty-six Cool Seasons, as he honestly thought Dro'sani would at least be five years his senior. How on Nirn does the elder Khajiit have such a youthful appearance in contrast to his age? There was a little loose neck and crows feet framing the corners of his eyes but, despite that, his kinsman had mostly soft, full facial features. This only left the agent more curious than ever of the mysterious Templar.

"If you say you're fifty-one, how do you manage to look so youthful? Also, Raz wished to know what were you up to before your Templar training?" Dro'sani stares at Razum-dar, his bright sapphire eyes holding the agent's gaze intently for a few moments before turning away, heaving a sigh as he stares off into nothing. Razum-dar knew he had not offended the elder cat, more that the Templar was recounting his life, selecting what events will he reveal to the agent. 

"Well, to start off, Dro'sani was born to Mage parents. M'sani's mama was a Cathay expert lecturer of Illusion whereas the papa was a Suthay master of the Restoration school. M'sani was the eldest out of the first and last litter of triplets. M'sani was the only child who was interested and praised his papa's work whereas rude sister and brother dismissed papa's work. M'sani did not get along with his siblings. Once M'sani was of age, Ja'sani was taught self-defence and adept lessons of the sword by his uncle, a guard, as well as handy Restoration spells from his papa, before Ja'sani went off for adventure in other holds of Elsweyr. My usual adventures consisted of mercenary work, bounty business, treasure hunting and fetch jobs that interest me in between. For over a decade, ten years before the war began, Ja'sani explored lands of Cyrodiil, Valenwood, Hammerfell and Black Marsh once he was fed up with his homeland. He became friendly acquaintances with a Redguard named Kuswa, a traveling Templar. It was he who persuaded Ja'sani to become a Templar than just some swordsman with apprentice healing spells. Although Ja'sani was not brought up religious, he was still open minded enough to learn the rites and prayers of the Divines, so it lead Kuswa to take Khajiit to a Monastery; where Templars and devotes to the Divines resided, based in Cyrodiil. It took Ja'sani, then rechristened Dro'sani by his young peers, half the years as he was familiar with blade and good magicka spells as Restoration. Dro'sani decided to stay, teach and continue to meet his spiritual duties with his newfound brothers and sisters. Khajiit supposes it is the magicka that runs deep in his family, especially in regards of Restoration, as it does wonders to one's ageing." He takes a great gulp from his tankard, his posture sloping down into a hunch as if some great weight has pinned the Khajiit down. His luminous eyes have darkened to a dull blue, the lights of positivity drained from his gaze replaced by harrowing solemness that alarms Razum-dar of his kinsman's sudden change of aura. 

"When the Ruby Throne was left empty, about the same time the... Daedra!" He spat out the word with such venom the Khajiit's teeth were bared as if ready to attack a loathsome Heritage Veiled assassin. His momentary outburst caused Razum-dar's tail to stiffen, along with the noisy bartender dropping a couple of dirty tankards from fright. The Bosmer quickly excused himself by attending the demands of a trio of customers, Razum-dar boring his eyes at the back of the rude elf's skull.

"That was when the true effects of this war settled in. It was too late for Dro'sani to acknowledge the disease taking hold of what was dear to him. For Khajiit, the nightmare started when he saw his fellow Templars mercilessly slaughtered by those damned minions of Daedra. They invaded our temple, regardless of us not evoking them in the first place, only several of us managed to escape as the Dremora overran our headquarters. We escaped through the emergency tunnels, borrowed beneath the Monastery. Once we put enough distance between us and our lost home, Kuswa revealed how it was the doing of the King of Worms - Mannimarco. He intended to make it as a personal mission for himself to carry out, to perish Molag Bal's right-hand man by the Aedra's justified light, however Dro'sani and Esmerelda were insistent on accompanying him to ensure this task will be a success. In the end Kuswa relented, allowing only the two of us to go with him whereas the rest of our Templar siblings stayed and offered protection and training to vulnerable refugees." The elder Khajiit paused, chugging back his beverage as he continues to reveal the woeful memories to the patient, empathetic ear of his comrade. It was Razum-dar who ordered and paid for their next round of fresh alcohol, knowing it will be much needed at this point for both he and Dro'sani to get by with the foreshadowing tail. 

"Dro'sani knew there were too few of us... knew this Mannimarco was more powerful and knowledgable in the dark arcane arts. Khajiit wished he argued with Kuswa more, never been lenient with his brother's irrational plan for revenge that would end in vain deaths..." He trails off, bitterly whispering the last of his sentence causing the usual jolly cat more pain than he shows to Razum-dar. At this, the red-headed Khajiit placed a furry, clawed hand upon the other's shoulder. It was a compassionate, tactful gesture that says more than mere words at this point. The agent did not need to hear the rest. He already knows the tragic ends Dro'sani's companions met by the King of Worms' hands.

They sat in silence for some time, until Razum-dar mentioned about the elder Khajiit's mission in escorting Queen Ayrenn to be granted the blessings of her ancestors. The two Khajiit were engrossed in discussing about the corrupted spirits, tormented by the Dark magicka crystals set about the place, the aura of Dro'sani morphing back to being light and his cheerful self once more. 

Maybe one day Razum-dar will hear the rest of the Templar's story; particularly looking forward to how the elder escaped from the necromancer of Mannimarco with his life. One day.


End file.
